Execution
by tiffywiffyfluffykitty
Summary: Lucy is accused of a crime she did and didn't do, but will be punished anyway. In the end, she is put up for execution. Help! I'm looking for a fanfiction I've described inside. Can you help me look for it?


**Execution**

She looked up at the stern-faced man through her long grimy hair. He was reading out loud from a piece of paper in his hands.

"Lucy Heartfilia, for crimes against the kingdom of Fiore, you will hereby be executed by decapitation."

She lowered her eyes.

No more regrets at all now.

No wait, there was one.

But it was too late to say it now.

* * *

Fairy Tail sat in sullen silence. It had been a month since Lucy had been arrested and they still haven't gotten over the fact that she will die in a week. The news traveled all over Fiore, inevitably reaching the ears of Fairy Tail.

Change happened.

Gray no longer stripped. Erza didn't eat cake. Cana drank nothing stronger than tea. Elfman didn't rant on about manliness as he usually did. Mira abandoned her barmaid duty and sat on a barstool day after day.

But Natsu… Natsu was the most heartbroken of them all. He no longer came to the guild, merely sat in Lucy's old apartment amid the dust and her old belongings.

"But… she didn't do anything wrong," Wendy cried, sniffling as Romeo, her boyfriend of seven months, comfortingly wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm.

Mira and Erza reluctantly exchanged a look then turned away. They knew what Lucy did was against the law, but they also knew that it wasn't Lucy who did it.

Levy sighed and looked up from her books, eyes bloodshot and dark circles circling them. She'd been looking for ways to remove Lucy's sentence, but was unsuccessful. "Nothing," she said hollowly, making her boyfriend Gajeel flinch at the dead tone in her voice. "Absolutely nothing."

Pantherlily put his paw on her hand in a placating way. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to save her."

"Lu-chan's going to be executed," she said and now there was the hint of tears in her voice. "And she didn't even do it."

"Well… technically she did but—" Bixslow never got to finish his halfhearted sentence from the many glares he received, but they all knew he was right.

Lucy did and didn't commit a crime against Fiore.

How? Simple.

She was being controlled somehow and Future Rogue was behind it, no doubt not wanting Lucy to mess up his plans anymore. He still failed, of course, but not after the terrible deed was done.

And to the eyes of Fiore military, Lucy had attacked the King of her own free will when the dragons attacked. To the eyes of Fairy Tail, the kindhearted Lucy would never have done that.

Makarov, Erza, and Mira have pleaded to the Magic Council for support, but although they gained support, it wasn't enough to help Lucy.

Nothing can help Lucy now. And they all felt it deep in their hearts as they slowly began to lose hope.

* * *

She crouched on the sandy ground, the pebbles digging into her knees through her simple white dress. Her hands are tied behind her back and her hair hid her face once more. None could see her face but she could see them.

And how she wished she couldn't.

For her family was right in front of her. They stared at her, tears flowing down their faces, unrestrained by hand or tissue. Erza sent her a look, telling her, _Be strong._ Cana sadly toasted her with a beer bottle, although it was filled with plain water. Loke blew her a sad kiss, holding up her keys. Gray sent a flurry of miniature snowflakes at her direction, making them blow around and into her face and gently melting on her. Wendy blew a gentle gust of wind that caressed her face as Romeo wept as he waved at her for the last time. Levy's eyes never left her face as she sobbed and Gajeel gave Lucy a solemn nod, a single tear going down one side of his pierced face. Happy sobbed as hard and as loud as he could, Carla patting his back while staring mournfully down at the blond girl. Pantherlily was as quiet as Gajeel, but he gave her a salute. Mira. Lisanna, and Elfman were sobbing. Laxus and the Raijinshuu gave her sad smiles as Makarov wept as freely as the rest of his children.

And Natsu… Oh, Natsu.

He was directly in front of her, trying to look through the curtain of her hair into those brown eyes he loved so much, a never-ending stream of tears flowing down his face. His body heaved with sobs and his teeth were clenched together from crying out. His hands gripped the iron banister to prevent himself from launching over and dropping down to the execution grounds to embrace her.

Finally, she looked up at them all and they all saw her own tears. Instead of a crying face, she was smiling as she looked upon them lovingly, her eyes meeting each one of them until Natsu.

A dull boom sounded and she was hauled roughly to her feet, but her eyes never left his, the smile never disappearing.

Then she was kneeling and they were crying harder than ever now that she was mere seconds away from her death.

She mouthed one simple sentence before they roughly pushed her down so that they couldn't see her face anymore.

Natsu watched with horrified eyes as a man in a black hood stepped forward, a gigantic axe in hand.

They were going to kill her with _that_?

No. He wasn't going to let them. They can't take her away. She's innocent, dammit! She wasn't supposed to die!

The axe lifted higher.

A strangled noise tore from Natsu's throat as he reached out an arm, helplessly, futilely, to stop him.

"No…"

The axe went down.

A thud.

And bright golden hair rolling away from a spreading pool of ruby red.

"LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCYYYYYYYYYY! "

* * *

Later, the Royal Family let them have her decapitated body and her severed head buried back in Magnolia after Princess Hisui convinced her father to at least let the rest of Fairy Tail have what they cherish.

The King agreed and a day later, Fairy Tail was back in Magnolia. This time, in the cemetery.

They buried her in a spot that shadows never touched, not wanting the influence of Rogue to touch her ever again and to keep in mind of the symbology of her name.

After everyone left, only Natsu stayed, silently standing in front of her tombstone with her name, her date of birth and death, and one inscription:

**Beloved of all of Fairy Tail and her Spirits, may she rest in peace in the stars.**

He collapsed onto his knees, sobbing harder than ever.

"L-L-L-Lucy…"

He remembered how he screamed her name as she died and remembered what she mouthed to him and only him before he never saw her face again.

_I love you, Natsu._

"I love you, Luce."

* * *

**Whew, I'm tired from staying up all night. I shouldn't have drunk all that coffee . lol anyways, I hope you like this even if you're tired of me writing tragedies sometimes. I thought of this out of the top of my head in the middle if the night even when I thought there was a ghost in my house until I found a mouse looking for sunflower seeds on the table by my sofa ;A; freaked me out so bad. Ok, enough of me. Review if you likey this! :D**

**And if you guys can help me out a bit, I'm looking for a fanfiction I read long ago. I don't know the plot, author, title, or genre, but I remember it's a NaLu and I remember in the end, Natsu and Lucy are dead and their spirits are dancing in a meadow in the sunset (i think it's a sunset)as the rest of Fairy Tail watched and cried with happiness until Natsu and Lucy finally disappeared into Heaven or something. I've been looking for it all night and I can't find it so if anyone could please help me out that would be greatly appreciated! Yeah, I know it isn't much to go by but if anyone knows what the heck I'm talking about and you know the name and author of this fanfiction, leave a review :3 thank you~~!**


End file.
